


Hunted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hunted

Title: Hunted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #47: Lion  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hunted

~

He stalks me. He thinks that I don’t notice, but I do. How can I not? I always know when I’m being watched. Even before the war I was used to it. People have always watched me, and I’ve generally assumed it was because they were afraid of me.

But _he_ does not fear me. He’s never feared me. The first time we met there was no fear in his eyes. Disgust, perhaps, but never fear. Not like the rest of them. He wants me. He must, since _he_ hunted _me_ , and caught me like the lion my Severus is.

~


End file.
